En deuda
by LucyWritter
Summary: Haruka sale con sus amigos a un bar, conoce a una chica, se gustan, se la lleva a su casa...Hasta ahi todos tenemos una idea de que puede pasar verdad? Pasen y vean, lena y disfruten y por favor comenten. Primera historia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

Sobre el asfalto se marcaron las huellas de unos neumáticos al derrapar, un derrape perfecto. Un coche blanco encabezaba la carrera, solo quedaban unos minutos. Se podía oler la tensión, el miedo y la casi euforia de los presentes, aparte del caucho quemado. El conductor "blanco" sonreía inocentemente sin saber que se le avecinaba la derrota. Con el pulso firme cambio de marcha dejando que el motor respirase, craso error.

Con un firme movimiento de volante el coche gris se coloco al exterior del blanco aun detrás de él. Deslizó la mano hacia abajo rozando con sus dedos la palanca de cambios, la rodeo con toda su mano y piso afondo el embrague, cambio de marcha con soltura y el coche respondió con un sonoro rugido, acto seguido el pie derecho se coloco sobre el acelerador arrancando a una velocidad de vértigo. Dejando al coche que encabezaba el pelotón atrás, una ligera sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de los finos labios de una gloriosa rubia que ya olia el acero de la copa que le galardonaba como bicampeona de Tokio.

Cruzó la meta dos segundos antes que el coche blanco que se tendría que conformar con un segundo puesto. Al llegar al garaje, el equipo ya estaba abrazandose eufóricos por la victoria de la rubia que bajaba del coche y se quitaba el casco, los guantes y se sacudia el pelo. Segundos después, otro coche gris se colocaba en el garaje al lado de la campeona. Del auto bajó una joven de pelo negro con destellos verdosos muy agradables a la vista, bueno ella era agradable en si.

-Felicidades Tenou. Buena carrera.-Felicitó la joven morena.

-Gracias Meiou. Igualmente.-Agradeció la rubia con una fugaz sonrisa.

El equipo Mitsubishi estaba mas feliz que la propia corredora. Un joven corpulento y alto levantó a la rubia y luego a la morena por encima de sus hombros, salió a la pista celebrando con las dos corredoras a hombros.

-¡Hiroshi! ¡Bajame!-Gritó la rubia.

-¡Vamos Haruka! ¡Hay que celebrar!-Le respondió el moreno

Mientras Haruka y Hiroshi seguían gritando, la morena estaba con un codo apoyado ella espalda del muchacho y la barbilla en su mano. Saludaba al público que gritaba y festejaba. Se reía por la comica situación en la que estaban, pero al público le encantaba la familiaridad de su equipo y la cercanía de las corredoras.

-¡Hiroshi debo ir por la copa! ¡BAJAME!-Ante tal argumento, Hiroshi tuvo que soltar a la rubia pero no a la morena que seguía en la misma postura.-¿No te vas a bajar de ahí, Setsuna?

-Tss, no se está mal.-Luego giró la cara para ver al joven moreno.- Hiroshi es cómodo después de todo.

Haruka negó con la cabeza y volvió corriendo al pódium donde los corredores esperaban a la piloto para recoger su premio. Cuando subió, el conductor del coche blanco la miro con reproche y Haruka solo pudo sonreir. Recibió una copa de plata y un ramo de flores, luego se hizo la foto oficial y descendió al garaje para celebrar con su equipo de nuevo.

Abajo le esperaba Setsuna con una gran botella de champan que vertió sobre la cabeza de la rubia, Setsuna seguía encima de Hiroshi. Haruka siguió riendo, cogió una bandera del equipo con el escudo y se subió al coche. Sacó la bandera por la ventana y dio una vuelta de honor por toda la pista. La gente aplaudía, saltaba, gritaba, lloraba de emoción o de tristeza, pero la rubia estaba feliz.

Al terminar la vuelta se fue a los vestuarios a darse una ducha y cambiarse. Se metió bajo el agua y dejo que sus musculos tensos se relajaran, se enjabono el pelo con un champú con olor a frambuesa, su favorito.

Al salir de la ducha se puso unos jeans y una camiseta ajustada de su con el escudo de su equipo. Recogio su mochila y las llaves de su coche, un BMW blanco. Al salir de los vestuarios no se encontró con nadie, la euforia y el festejo habían terminado en la pista. Se dirigió al aparcamiento donde estaba Setsuna apoyada y con los brazos cruzados en el coche. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y una camiseta igual a la de Haruka.

-¿Llevas esperando mucho rato?-Preguntó

-No, estuve hablando con Yaten .- La rubia la miro interrogante.-Van a hacer una fiesta, y estamos invitadas.

La rubia parecía pensárselo, luego se miró a si misma y a su bolsa, luego a Setsuna, intentando decirle que tendría que pasar por casa para ponerse algo mas decente.

-Tranquila, yo también tengo que cambiarme. ¿Me llevas?-La rubia solo asientió.

Montaron en el coche y Haruka arrancó. Setsuna ya había ido mas veces en el coche de su amiga, asique con toda confianza encendió la radio y empezó a tararear la canción. Haruka estaba con la mirada fija en la carretera, no es que estuviera enfadada con la morena o triste, simplemente se concentraba mucho cuando conducía. Rápido. Siempre conducía rápido, asique en pocos segundos llegaron a una manzana con casas bastante imponentes. Haruka aparcó delante de una de color azulado.

-Gracias Haruka, algún dia me tienes que dejar llevarte a mi en vez de traerme siempre.

-Me gusta conducir, no soporto ser copiloto.-Refutó el comentario de su amiga.

-Entonces llevare yo mi coche.

-Es un derroche inútil de gasolina, solo vivo a dos calles de ti.

-Eres imposible.

-¿Entonces a las siete?-Preguntó ignorando el insulto de Setsuna que solo resoplo y asintió.

-A las siete.-Reafirmó

Haruka se fue a su casa. Ciertamente Haruka se encontraba un poco mas lejos de dos calles de su amiga. La casa de la rubia era un poco mas pequeña que la de Setsuna, pero con hermoso jardín. Aparco el coche en el garaje y entró en la casa, poso las llaves sobre una mesita y se quito los zapatos. Suspiró y se tiro en plancha sobre el sofá blanco dejando descansar todo su cuerpo. Su móvil empezó a sonar con un politono irritante para la corredora que en esos momentos ya tenia sus pensamientos con Morfeo. En la pantalla se podía leer: "_Rikoshi"_ "maldito niñato" pensó una enfadada rubia.

Rikoshi era como un hermano para Haruka. Ella se había criado con su tia después de la muerte de su madre al darle a luz y el paradero desconocido de su padre. El hijo de su tía, Rikoshi, se había criado con la rubia y prácticamente se trataban como verdaderos hermanos. Pero en ese momento la rubia lo estaba odiando a muerte por interrumpir su leve sueño.

-_¡Haruka!-_Se oyó por el teléfono a un joven entusiasmado

-Hey enano.-Contesto desanimada la rubia, o mas bien somnolienta.

-_Vi tu carrera ¡Fabulosa_!-Gritó Rikoshi.-_Ah y quería decirte que…¡Voy a verte a Tokio!_

-Eh…Si claro…Gracias.-Haruka estaba con los ojos cerrados y no pudo retener toda la información que le dio su primo.

_-¿Estas borracha?_

-¿Qué? No

-_Vaya no te agrada que vaya a Tokio, no te preocupes que no voy_.-Rikoshi iba a colgar pero el grito de la rubia lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Vienes?!.-El sueño ya se había ido con viento fresco.

-_Es lo que te acabo de decir_.-Respondió un molesto Rikoshi.-_Voy el jueves que viene, ¿Te_ _parece?_

-Si si claro, voy a buscarte al aeropuerto, llamame cuando llegues

-_Ok rubia de bote jajajajaja. Chao tengo que ir por una amiga._

-Amiga eh.-Interrogó la rubia en tono acusador.-Usa los condones que te regalé jajajaja.

-_Eres idota. Pero que bien me conoces_.-Rikoshi reia y su prima tan bien.

-Bueno pequeñajo te tengo que colgar.-Se despdió la rubia

-_Vale. Besos_.-Y se cortó la comunicación.

Posó el móvil en el sofá y fue a su habitación a por algo de ropa. Abrió el armario y cogió unos jeans y una blusa blanca ajustada y un chaleco de cuero negro que hacía notar sus voluminosos senos. Se puso unas sandalias blancas y se echo un buen porron de perfume que atufaba por toda la calle. Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, abrió la nevera sin miramientos y cogió una cerveza. Miró el reloj. Las seis y cuarto. Le quedaba un cuarto de hora para relajarse y luego pisarle fuerte para buscar a Setsuna.

Encendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar de canal pues nada de lo que veía le atraía lo suficiente. Decidió apagar el televisor y echarse un rato en el sofá. Bebió en cinco tragos la cerveza y comenzó a dormirse lentamente, pero recordó que no tenía tiempo de siestas. Fue hasta su contestador y vio que tenía tres mensajes nuevos. Le dio al botón azul y los mensajes comenzaron. "_**Mensaje 1:**__ Hola Tenou! Soy Kenji, el compañero de piso de chiba. Bueno, el me pidió que te dijera que no te olvidaras de reoger su coche del taller, que volveria el martes y…Ah! Que gracias por todo y que ni se te ocurriera dar vueltas con su auto. Eso es todo. __**Fin del mensaje 1**__" _Antes de que se le olvidara, cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y anotó lo que debía hacer, luego le dio de nuevo al botón azul y el segundo mensaje empezó "_**Mensaje 2:**__ Hola Haru, solo quería decirte que me encantó lo de el otro día y que cuando quieras…bueno ya tienes mi numero. __**Fin del mensaje 2**__" _La rubia rio para sus adentros recordando a cierta pelirroja con la que se había acostado hacía ya una semana. _"__**Mensaje 3:**__ Tenou! Hace días que no te veo bicharraco jajaja, bueno espero que eso cambie porque celebro una gran fiesta este fin de semana y quiero que vengas. Acuerdate, sábado a las 8 en mi casa.__** Fin del mensaje 3**__"_ Tras finalizar con todos los mensajes miró el reloj y vio que ya era hora de buscar a la morena. Recogió sus llaves, se miró al espejo y se peino un poco.

En el garaje esperaba su flamante BMW pero haruka prefirió su deportivo azul marino. Se subió y arranco, con un rujido salió de la casa y marchó calle abajo en busca de Setsuna. Pisandole a fondo, llegó en unos minutos y aparcó delante de la puerta. Tocó el timbre y le contesto una bella voz que le ordeno esperar unos minutos.

Apoyada en la pared encendió un cigarro y le dio unas cuantas caladas hasta que bajó la joven con una minifalda que Haruka encontraba provocativa y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada. La morena llegó a su lado y le tiró el cigarro al suelo.

-¡EH!- Protestó la rubia enfadada.

Setsuna por toda respuesta subió al coche y esperó a Haruka que se introdujo en el coche refunfuñando cosas por lo bajo del tipo "Aguafiestas" "Metomentodo" pero la morena prefirió obviar los comentarios de su amiga.

Llegaron a un bar bastante grande en el centro de Tokio. Setsuna bajó primero y acto seguido la rubia que al entrar se encontró con todos sus compañeros y amigos con copas en las manos y en situaciones bastante comicas. Hiroshi fue el primero en saludar y luego el resto del equipo se abalanzaron encima de la rubia y la morena, luego las levantaron a hombros para espectáculo de las demás personas en el bar, una de ellas, una hermosa mujer de ojos azules a la que Haruka catalogó en su mente de "Diosa".

Las horas fueron pasando como minutos, la mitad del equipo estaba borracho entre ellos Kyo y Taiko, los gemelos mecanicos en los que Haruka mas confiaba y con los que siempre salía. Ambos ya estaban cantando desafinadamente una canción japonesa tradicional y la rubia se unió a ellos con una melodiosa voz alterada por el alcohol ingerido. Se unieron por los brazos colocados encima de los hombros y cerrando los ojos y gritando como posesos, los gemelos y Haruka seguían cantando. El bar miraba expectante y risueño al trio de jóvenes que amenizaban la noche con sus canticos mal entonados pero graciosos.

La joven a la que Haruka no le había quitado ojo se reia con una hermosa risa que a la rubia le pareció la mejor voz de todas las que había escuchado. Entre risas y armándose de un valor desconocido cuando estaba sobria, se acercó a la joven que estaba acompañada de un grupo de cinco chicas a las que Haruka no les prestó mucha atención. Carraspeó llamando la atención de todas las chicas y luego con una sonrisa ladina miro a la joven de ojos azules y pelo aguamarina que parecía a simple vista tan sedoso como el terciopelo.

-Hola.-Saludó aun sonriendo Haruka.

-Hola.-Respondió con el mismo gesto la chica.

-Soy Haruka Tenou.-La rubia extendió la mano y la joven se la estrechó.

-Michiru Kaio.-Se presentó la aguamarina. Haruka estaba indecisa en pedirle bailar, salir o directamente el teléfono.

-Esto…¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo?-Se decidió la rubia. Rápidamente le contestaron, pero no la persona que ella esperaba.

-Quiere tomar algo pero no contigo, lárgate.-Le respondió una rubia con el pelo largo que la miraba desafiante.

-Jajajajaja mira, no me gustan que me den calabazas, pero de hacerlo, lo correcto seria que lo hiciera la persona a la que le he invitado a una copa ¿no crees?

La chica enrojeció y se calló. Michiru se rió y se levantó hacia la barra. Haruka la siguió y articulo un "JA" hacia la anterior rubia que la había intentado dejar en ridículo. Al llegar se pudo fijar mas en la estilizada forma de la ojiazul. Estaba segura que su cara era todo un poema.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Preguntó Michiru sacando de su ensoñación erotica a la rubia, que debido al alcohol y a su enrevesada mente ya estaba imaginando posturas en las que acostarse con cierta chica.

-Eh…Claro, me encantan las vistas de este bar.

-Puedes tener vistas mejores y no es necesario que estés en este bar.-Le dijo Michiru agarrando las solapas de la camisa de la rubia que ya había perdido los estribos y agarraba con posesión a la aguamarina acercándola hacia ella.

Las horas siguieron pasando y la gente marchando, solo quedaban unos pocos miembros del equipo de Haruka entre los que estaban los gemelos jugando una partida de poker con unos tipos de aspecto zarrapastroso que no tenían ni idea de jugar. Al otro lado del bar, las compañeras con las que Michiru había venido a pasar una noche calmada ya se habían marchado al ver a su amiga darse el lote con la rubia que poco a poco subía la temperatura (lo cual era difícil) entre ella y la aguamarina con sus caricias.

Rompiendo un beso Haruka respiró y pudo articular palabra:

-¿Vamos a mi casa?-Preguntó con la respiración entrecortada mientras la aguamarina se mordía el labio y asentía frenéticamente. Cogió su bolso y se fueron a casa de Haruka que conducía con ávida rapidez. Al llegar al garaje, dejó el coche en la entrada de este y entró a la casa con la aguamarina rodeándole con brazos y piernas y besando frenéticamente los ardientes labios de la rubia.

Fueron a la habitación de invitados ya que era la mas cercana y tanto la una como la otra no tenían intención de esperar ni un segundo mas. Entraron y la rubia poso a Michiru contra la pared sirviéndole de apoyo para empezar a desabrocharse el pantalón, lo cual era complicado teniendo a una fogosa mujer encima de ti masajeándote los senos y dándote besos húmedos en el cuello, pero con esfuerzo Haruka pudo desabrocharse por completo su pantalón y comenzar con la blusa de la aguamarina.

-Joder…Ti…Tienes…Muchas….capas.-Se quejaba la rubia entre beso y beso.

-Esque…¡Ah!...Los…Bu…¡Ah!...Buenos regalos…mmm…Es…Estan bien…Envueltos.-Consiguio responder mientras su compañera ya había conseguido llegar hasta su sexo y lo masajeaba fervientemente mientras le mordía un pezón que ya se había puesto al descubierto.

Haruka acostó a Michiru en la cama y se irguió para sacarse su blusa de cuajo y quedarse en sosten. MIchiru tenia la blusa entreabierta y el sosten movido de manera que dejaba accesible su pecho derecho. Pero un móvil empezó a sonar. No era el de Haruka esta vez, si no el de la aguamarina.

-No lo cojas por dios.-Suplicó la rubia contra su estomago y bajando la cremallera del pantalón de Michiru.

-No tengo la menor intención de hacerlo.

El móvil dejó de conar para alivió de Haruka que consiguió eliminar el pantalón de su camino y después la molesta blusa. Pero el móvil volvió a interrumpirlas esta vez en un beso ardiente en el que ambas lenguas se tocaban y jugaban sin piedad.

-Tengo que cogerlo o no nos dejaran en paz.-Advirtió la aguamarina mientras se apartaba del lado de la rubia que solo se golpeo la cabeza con la almohada.

La llamada resultó ser de la chica rubia que había molestado a Haruka, cuyo nombre era Serena. Al terminar de hablar con ella, Michiru entró de nuevo en la habitación para ver a la rubia tumbada en la cama boca arriba con el pantalón a medio bajar y los tirantes de su sujetador casi completamente bajados. Se rió al verla pero luego solo le inspiró una extraña ternura.

Se acomodó junto a Haruka apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de esta y consiguiendo que la rubia se moviese para estar mas comodas, colocando su brazo por debajo del cuello de Michiru que solo susurro:

-Buenas noches.

_**Bueno esto es todo, el principio de una historia que espero sea larga y que con tiempo pueda actualizar mas a menudo, por favor dejen sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos pues de los errores se aprende.**_

_**Un beso a todos y espero que les haya gustado**_


	2. Chapter 2

Se despertó con algo de frio. Una fina ráfaga de viento le pasó por la espalda cual cuchilla y tiritando, abrió los ojos para encontrarse sola en una cama desconocida con unas sabanas desconocidas. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron inundando su memoria con pequeños puntos negros debido a la resaca.

Al moverse, las sabanas cayeron dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo e indefenso ante el frio. Tembló un poco y se dio cuenta de que la razón de ese frío era la ventana, se acercó a cerrarla cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Haruka con mandilón y una bandeja quedar completamente perpleja al ver a la aguamarina en ropa interior frente a la ventana.

-Vaya. Suponía que querrías tu ropa, pero no que la buscaras en el balcón.-Haruka dejó la bandeja en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y cogió una blusa que estaba en el suelo.-Esta un poco sucia, creo que la pise.- Dijo la ojiverde un poco apenada.

Michiru, después de llevarse un susto, reacciono y se acerco a la rubia buscando su mirada. Haruka seguía mirando la blusa para ver si había más manchas pero a su compañera le importaba poco la camisa, después de todo, Haruka tenía más ropa.

-No te estreses. Tienes lavadora ¿no?

La rubia le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas y después tiro la blusa de nuevo al suelo.

-Creo que tampoco era muy necesaria la lavadora cuando tu blusa iba a terminar en el suelo de todas formas.-Afirmo Haruka cogiendo a Michiru por la cintura y acercándola a ella, plantándole un beso húmedo en su boca.

El beso hubiera terminado en un maravilloso polvo de no ser por el frío que se entrometió en el apasionado encuentro e hizo estremecer a la aguamarina rompiendo el beso. Haruka cogió una bata de su armario y se la ofreció a Michiru que se lo agradeció enormemente. Se fueron a la cocina donde la rubia ya había preparado un simple desayuno a base de magdalenas, café y fruta. Se sentaron a la mesa y Haruka comenzó a comer con volatilidad. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de haber terminado cuando vio que su compañera todavía estaba mordisqueando una manzana y ni siquiera había probado un sorbo del café. Avergonzada decidió recoger los platos y comenzar a lavarlos en un silencio incomodo.

Cuando Michiru termino de comer llevó los restos de su comida a la basura y sus cubiertos al fregadero donde Haruka seguía frotando con fiereza una taza. Se acercó por la espalda y la envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura haciendo que la rubia parase y se concentrara en sus caricias por el vientre.

-Ayer te quedaste dormida.-Acusó con voz suave la ojiazul.-Y me dejaste con buen calentón, espero que hayas cogido fuerzas porque no te vas a mover de la cama.

Haruka ya no hablaba, había sucumbido a sus instintos carnales y ya estaba besando a Michiru y quitándose el mandilón.

Llegaron a la cama a trompicones mientras suaves gemidos inundaban la habitación. Michiru ya había bajado los pantalones de Haruka por las rodillas y se había hundido en la entrepierna de esta.

Los suaves gemidos de Michiru y la respiración entrecortada de la rubia formaban un melodioso ritmo que solo era percibido por ambas. Haruka se deshizo de su camiseta y de su sostén con rapidez dejando al aire sus senos que la aguamarina rápidamente paso a lamer con vehemencia.

Entre las embestidas de Michiru con su mano y la suave lengua de la misma paseándose por los pezones de la rubia, Haruka tardo muy poco en llegar al orgasmo lo cual le molesto ya que normalmente ella era la que controlaba la situación y no al revés, pero el enfado, o más bien decepción, dejo paso a la satisfacción y el placer.

Casi como venganza, Haruka agarro a la aguamarina de las nalgas y rodo con ella de manera que la rubia quedara encima, instintivamente le dio una suave chupada a su ombligo cerciorándose de que la mirada de la aguamarina estuviera clavada en la suya para después bajar lamiendo hasta el comienzo del vello de MIchiru y subir con velocidad hasta los senos de esta empezándolos a lamer. Los masajeaba y lamia en una danza infernalmente placentera para la aguamarina. Cuando creyó terminada su tarea en el busto de su compañera, le beso con fiereza y olvido a bajar a su sexo esta vez para quedarse, lamio despacio y sin prisa, deteniéndose a jugar con su clítoris provocando convulsiones de placer en Michiru.

-Oh diossss...c..como pu..puedes tener...ahh...esa..lengua...JODER!

Dejando su trabajo momentáneamente contestó:-Practica nena.- y se sumió de nuevo en su gratificante oficio.

Michiru llego al orgasmo inundando de sus jugos la cara de su compañera que simplemente se relamió y beso a Michiru para que saboreara su propia esencia.

Se besaron durante rato dejando descansar sus sentidos y concentrándose en la otra. Al cabo de unos minutos, estando ellas abrazadas en la cama, fue la aguamarina la que habló.

-Pese que ayer me dejaste con el calentón hoy te has portado.

-¡Eh! Que fuiste tú la que se puso a hablar con no sé quien en medio de la faena.-Replicó la rubia mordiéndole el labio para después besarla.-Si alguien debería haber cumplido eres tú.

-¿Acaso no cumplí?-Pregunto levantándose y cogiendo la camiseta de la rubia, salió de la habitación y fue directa al salón. Se sentó en el sofá a revisar una revista de coches que estaba en la mesita.

Haruka se levanto de la cama y cogió una camisa del armario. Llego hasta donde MIchiru y se sentó junto a ella, la observo con atención mientras la otra se dedicaba a dar ojeadas a las páginas de su revista sin tener, aparentemente, idea de lo que ponían. Haruka amaba los coches desde niña. Su entorno siempre había estado rodeado de vehículos de todo tipo. Su padre era mecánico y su madre pasaba mucho tiempo en el taller asique también se empapizaba de conocimientos sobre mecánica. Si le echabas una mirada a su piso, te dabas cuenta de la cantidad de objetos que tenían una alta relación con los vehículos.

Además Haruka poseía una valiosa gama de automóviles antiguos que habían sido herencia de su padre.

Michiru termino de ojear la revista y se percato de la mirada que la recorría procedente de la rubia. Siguió esa mirada y se poso en los ojos de Haruka que la miraban con una intensidad que podía llegar a interpretarse como miedo. Pasó por alto este detalle y se centró en sonreír.

Haruka la abrazó y le beso la coronilla.-¿Te apetece ir a comer a algún sitio?-Inquirió la rubia.

MIchiru la miró con un pequeño aire de pena y susurro:

-Tengo que irme a mi casa.

La sonrisa de Haruka se desvaneció con una gran facilidad. Pero la verdad es que Haruka no era una persona que repitiera con la misma mujer varias veces, y mucho menos se quedara con ella para desayunar y tampoco invitarla a comer. Haruka pensaba que se había comportado como una idiota al pensar que Michiru querría pasar más rato con ella, de todas formas ya había conseguido lo que quería ¿no?.

-Claro.- Sonrió la rubia.- Te llevare a donde me digas.

Y con esa última frase Michiru se quedó sola en el sofá. Se deslizo a la habitación y fue a recoger su pantalón. En ella se encontró a Haruka intentando limpiar su blusa, ya vestida y con una rara expresión en la cara. Entre decepción y remordimiento. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si me dejas una camiseta tuya estaría mas a gusto.-Comentó Michiru.

Haruka sonriente sacó la camiseta más pequeña que tenia para que le pudiera valer a la ojiazul. Una negra de los Rolling Stones que le quedaba bastante menuda y que a su compañera le quedaba ajustada y realzaba su figura. Aquel aspecto medio-macarra de Michiru solo hacía que las ganas de tomar a Michiru aumentaran.

Salieron de casa en el BMW de Haruka y esta vez, para diferencia radical de otras, la rubia condujo con paciencia y sin mucha gana, de lo cual la aguamarina se percató. Se sentía muy relajada y el ambiente en el coche estaba calmado y agradable. Era algo nuevo para MIchiru. Ella había comprendido que era gay a la corta edad de 15 años, aun así, sus relaciones eran más numerosas con hombres que con mujeres, y la experiencia del pos-coito siempre había sido algo violenta. El silencio era horrible y los temas de conversación eran más propios de un gabinete de abogados que de una pareja que acababa de acostarse. Así que el sorprendente buen ambiente con la rubia era eso, sorprendente.

Michiru le indicó el edificio donde vivía y se despidió con un corto beso en los labios de Haruka. Tras esperar a que esta entrara en el portal, condujo de nuevo a casa, esta vez prestándole mas atención a los lugares por donde pasaba para quedarse con el sitio donde se alojaba su "diosa".

Al llegar a su casa el silencio inundó todas las estancias y solo podía pensar en que había desaprovechado una posible maravillosa noche por quedarse dormida, lo cual no era nada normal en Haruka. Pensó que no había dado la talla. Curioso. Aquel pequeño picor en el pecho de mal estar por creer no haber complacido a una mujer solo había venido cuando estaba en la universidad y se acostaba con una joven brasileña que le había abierto las puertas de las tramas de alcoba.

Haruka tenía esa espinita clavada por no haber "dado la talla" y ese sentimiento había vuelto ahora con esa culpabilidad de quedarse dormida. Le echó la culpa al alcohol y al inoportuno teléfono de la aguamarina.

Se tomo los restos de un pizza y una cerveza y salió a correr por la manzana. Vivía en una zona bastante rica de Tokio. Sus vecinos no eran famosas estrellas deportivas ni actores galardonados, pero si un grupo de la alta sociedad en la que se encontraban abogados prestigiosos, empresarios y arquitectos de éxito. Se podía decir que tenía muchos contactos, pero seguía siendo una picarona que se había acostado con varias esposas de ese vecindario, asique no frecuentaba la misma ruta para hacer sus ejercicios, por miedo a un ataque de sinceridad de ciertas mujeres que pusiera su cara en peligro o incluso otras partes de su cuerpo.

Terminó sus ejercicios y salió a buscar algo de marcha.

Tras darse una buena ducha y vestirse, llamó a Yaten. No tenía mucha relación con él, pero cuando Darién no estaba el era quien se encargaba de preparar una salida con un grupo de amigos e irse a tomar algo, un sustituto del cabecilla.

-Eh Yaten.-Saludó la rubia.

-¿Que tal Haruka?

-Aburrida genio. ¿Alguien queda esta noche?

-Yo no puedo, ya tengo planes con una chica.-Se oyeron unas risas de ambos.-Si llamas a Roku puede que tengas alguien con quien salir.

-Supongo.-Y suspiró. Roku era un chaval muy...Extraño. Salía todas las noches y andaba por los tugurios mas andrajosos de toda la ciudad, pero al ser un buen amigo de los gemelos, tocaba salir con él.

-Bueno tengo que colgar. Adiós Ruka pásalo bien.-Y acto seguido colgaron.

La rubia ya estaba a punto de llamar a Roku pero se paró en seco cuando vio un papelito sobre la mesa de la cocina. Era una página de una revista arrancada y doblada, Haruka se acercó y desdobló la hoja. En su interior se podía ver a la rubia recogiendo su trofeo de la pasada carrera y en rotulador negro, escrito lo siguiente: _"Qué sepas que eres mucho más sexy al natural" _y justo debajo un número de teléfono. Tan solo por el olor del perfume al que apestaba la hoja, Haruka en seguida supo de quien era la nota.

No tardó medio segundo en coger su teléfono de nuevo y marcar aquel número para, en poco tiempo, escuchar una voz melodiosa y sensual.

-Ya tardabas en llamar.-Dijo Michiru por el otro lado.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?.-Pregunto divertida la rubia

-Se a quien le doy mi número y el tuyo era el único que no tenia registrado. No hace falta ser un genio señorita Tenoh.-Haruka rió por el otro lado

-Completamente cierto señorita Kaioh.-Se hizo un leve silencio que la rubia rompió al instante.-Oye, ¿Tienes plan para esta noche?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?.-Preguntó confusa Haruka

-De quien mejor dicho. Depende de si tú te apuras a invitarme a una cena o si lo hará otro antes.

-Pues le dices a ese otro que espere a mañana si acaso porque esta noche Haruka Tenoh la invita a cenar a un lujoso restaurante.-Sentenció con galantería la joven rubia.

-Entonces me pondré muy guapa.-La rubia pensó que más, sería un insulto a la diosa Venus.

-Sorpréndeme. A las ocho te paso a buscar, y no te preocupes, me acuerdo de tu calle.-Y tras despedirse, Haruka se dio cuenta, quizá tarde, de que no tenía ninguna reserva hecha.


End file.
